Conventionally, a technology for printing an image on a sheet with a decolorizable material has been employed. The decolorizable material has, for example, a characteristic of being decolorized when heated at a certain temperature. Therefore, by using such a decolorizable material, a printing operation and an erasing operation can be carried out repeatedly on the same sheet.